battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SolarKnight2/Safari Cat (Rare Custom Cat)
Safari Cat is a Rare Cat that can be unlocked when beating Zoology Hazard. This cat does not exist in game and is a custom creation. All art and stats were made by me, even the custom stages of Zoology Hazard and Safari Awakens! Please provide feedback. Cat Evolves into Explorer Cat at level 10. Evolves into Bullwhip Cat when obtained by the Safari Awakens! Stages (may be dropped on the first stage but guaranteed on the second stage) and is level 20 or above. Pros: *Fast attack rate. *Decent attack power and high DPS. *Strong against Black enemies. *Good health *True form grants Area Attack, hypersonic attack rate, higher range, and a chance to survive a lethal strike (50%). Cons: *Somewhat slow movement speed. *Very short ranged attacks, somewhat so in true form. *Single-Target outside of True Form. *Moderate production rate. *More expensive in true form. Strategy/Use *Very similar to Mer-Cat in more than one way: this cat is strong against one type although Black instead of Floating, has a chance to survive lethal strikes, and the True Form is heavily useful while the Normal and Evolved forms are rather lackluster. The biggest downside before the True Form is that the range is way too short, most black enemies would overrun him as he gets maybe a single hit off. The increased cost in True Form does make it less efficient, but technically more efficient due to the massive increase in power. This state is more comparable to Viking Cat in his true form, Maximum the Fighter. *Safari's True Form range increase allows him to much better deal with the more common of black enemies such as Gory Black, Dark Otter, Razorback, Bun Bun Black, and Black Cyclone and increased attack speed allows more hits before said enemies can reach him. Longer ranged enemies can still heavily demolish Bullwhip, but he still may be able to get some hits off on Director Kurosawah or Le'Noir. His movement speed isn't abismally slow. Even if these enemies defeat him with a single attack, his lethal strike survival could allow him to move up and deal more damage. This tactic does not work well against fast attacking enemies. *It's entirely likely this unit isn't close to as powerful as Kasa Jizo, but it does have the benefit of being used on 4 star stages in the Legend Stages and may have some a rare niche case for usability. Description *''Note: Kung Fu Cat and forms are used as the images due to the fact none of the actual Safari Cat and form images would work. This includes the Japanese words, I do not feel it necessary to include a description for a language I do not know.'' Cost (Chapter costs are for Empire of Cats, all other stages in the game use chapter 2 costs) Base and Evolved forms: *Chapter 1: $240 *Chapter 2: $360 *Chapter 3: $480 True Form: *Chapter 1: $350 *Chapter 2: $525 *Chapter 3: $700 Stats *''Note: Health and Attack Power stats are undecided as doing complicated math for those is quite difficult to correctly calculate and balance them. I leave these up for debate.'' Gallery IMG_E7054.JPG|Full art of the custom Rare Cat Safari Cat IMG_E7054 (2).JPG|custom Safari Cat IMG_E7054 (3).JPG|custom Explorer Cat IMG_E7054 (4).JPG|custom Bullwhip Cat Category:Blog posts